


Change of Plans

by IveGotRedHair



Series: Weak Immune System Alex AU [9]
Category: All Time Low
Genre: Coughing, Established Relationship, Fever, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGotRedHair/pseuds/IveGotRedHair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has it all planned out, the restaurant, the champagne and the ring, the only thing he doesn't take into account is Alex's immune system.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Plans

Jack sighed as he came to a stop again, the traffic seemed to be endless and he was getting edgy with nervous energy. He was on his way back from two weeks away working, it was mostly drinking different kinds of alcohol with some paperwork. It was he was away that Jack had gotten the chance to do something he’d been thinking of for some time, he’d brought Alex a ring. He was planning on proposing to Alex that night, he’d booked them a date a beautiful restaurant in the city and had the whole thing planned out. Though as he sat in traffic waiting to get back home Jack couldn’t stop the butterflies in his stomach. He was actually going to ask Alex to marry him and the idea both made him smile like a fool and shake with fear, because there was still this nagging feeling that Alex could say no. That he wouldn’t want to get married, that things were going to fast for him or that maybe Alex just doesn’t want to marry him. Jack had to shake off these thoughts before he ran into the car in front of him.   
When he finally got back to their apartment building Jack actually thought he was going to sick from nerves, it was like the ring in his pocket was eating him up. He ran up the five flights to their front door and was so excited he dropped the key. The only problem was trying to hide his ever growing excitement from Alex, he didn’t want the boy to guess what was going on, that would ruin the whole surprise. 

“Alex!” Jack yelled at he stepped through the front door.   
He was greeted with silence, no Alex and no Sebastian either. Jack frowned and leaving his bag by the door went to find his boyfriend. It was true that he hadn’t text to Alex to tell him when he’d be back but he had thought he’d be out. As Alex was always more the sit in with movies type than outdoorsy.   
“‘Lex?” he called again and began searching the rooms for any sign of the older.   
It was only when he reached the hallway he heard the sound of someone else in the apartment, the sound of coughing echoing through the walls. Jack frowned and pushed open the bedroom door, there was Alex sat up in their bed coughing his heart out with the dog asleep at his feet. Jack didn’t say anything as he sank down on the bed beside his pale boyfriend and rubbed his back, helping him to regain control over his breathing after a long and painful sounding fit.   
“Are you okay Alex?” Jack asked as Alex blew his nose into a tissue.   
“I feel like shit,” he moaned, leaning back against the headboard.   
Jack frowned and put his hand to Alex’s forehead, he was warm, his skin sticky with sweat and pale cheeks painted pink.   
“What’s wrong?” Jack asked.   
“My heads pounding, I’m all stuffed up and horribly congested, my chest is tight and absolutely kills, I’m shivery and I just don’t feel well Jack,” Alex said, resting his head on Jack’s shoulder.   
“How long have you been like this?” Jack asked, his heart now sunk and feeling like it was in his stomach.   
“I started feeling rough about two days ago but it really hit me this morning,” he sniffed.   
“Why didn’t you tell me?”   
“I didn’t want you to feel like you had to cut your trip short, I’m okay, really.”   
Jack put his arm around Alex’s shoulders and pulled him close to his side, his other hand running over the box in his other pocket.   
“When was the last time you had some medicine? You feel rather warm,” Jack asked.   
“I haven’t, too tired.”  
“Okay sweetie.”  
Jack kissed Alex’s temple and removed himself from Alex’s side, pulling the duvet around him to try and keep his chills at bay. As Jack went into the kitchen he removed his jacket, leaving the ring still inside. He couldn’t lie he was disappointed, a little heartbroken even. He’d wanted tonight to be so perfect, to place that ring on Alex’s finger and to be able to have forever together. It seemed like he’d have to wait for a little while longer. He sighed and took the medicine back to where Alex was curled up in bed, looking utterly miserable.   
“Hey baby, I got you some meds.”  
Alex slowly sat up only to start coughing again, not as long as before but still enough to make Jack wince.   
“This is a good welcome back you’re getting,” Alex croaked, taking the medicine he was handed.   
“I’m sorry I have such a useless immune system,” he coughed.  
“It’s not your fault, as long as I’m with you, it’s good with me,” Jack smiled and wrapped his arm around Alex again. He meant it, that though the night was far from when he planned, if it he had Alex by his side then it would be alright.  
“I love you,” Alex mumbled, the medicine already making him sleepy.   
“I love you too ‘Lex,” he said, kissing the top of Alex’s messy hair. 

Alex soon fell asleep in Jack’s arms as he ran his hand over Alex’s back. He was snoring slightly due to his blocked up nose which brought a small smile to Jack. He loved the boy in his arms so much, to the end of the universe and back, he just wanted to show him that. As Jack continued to sit there with the sick boy sleeping next to him a plan started to form in his mind, maybe he didn’t need a bit fancy meal to tell Alex he loved him, maybe he needed nothing at all. So Jack carefully slipped out from Alex’s grip and pulled the duvet up around him and kissed his forehead. 

It was an understatement to say Alex didn’t like being woken up, he hated the sound of an alarm with a passion but when he’s woken with the feeling of Jack kissing his cheek, well it wasn’t so bad.   
“Hmm, what’s going on?” he slurred sleepily.   
“Get up.”  
“I don’t want to,” Alex whined, pressing his face into the pillow.   
“Come on, I need you to get up,” Jack said, tugging on Alex’s arm.   
“Why?” Alex asked, sitting up.   
“Just come.”  
Jack held out his arms to help Alex up, he just about managed to stand before he was coughing into his fist. When the fit ended Jack took Alex’s hands and began leading him out of the room.  
“Close your eyes,” Jack said.   
“You better not be filming or porn movie or something,” Alex teased as he closed his eyes and let Jack take him the rest of the way.   
“Okay, you can open them now.”  
Alex blinked his eyes open to see Jack had transformed their living room into a blanket heaven. Duvets, blankets and pillows covered the couch, candles were the only light and were dotted around the room. A collection of Alex’s favourite movies sat in front of the tv and the coffee table was littered with food and medicine.   
“Oh Jack… It’s perfect,” Alex smiled, dimples showing on his pale cheeks.   
“I’m not done yet.”  
Alex wondered what else he could pull out of his sleeve when Jack took a box out of his pocket and went down on one knee. Alex gasped so hard he made himself cough.   
“Alexander William Gaskarth, you are the love of my life, you’re beautiful, funny, endlessly intelligent and write the most beautiful songs known to man. I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you but I love you, through all your good days, bad days and sick days. Alex, will you marry me?”   
“Yes! Yes, of course, yes.”   
Jack placed the ring on Alex’s finger with tears in his arms, he wrapped Alex in his arms and cried, his head resting on the boy’s shoulder.   
“I love you so much,” Alex said, tears in his own eyes.   
“I love you too.”  
Jack pulled out of the hug just in time for Alex to go into another coughing fit, he’d all but forgotten about Alex being sick.   
“Let’s get you to the couch.”  
Jack picked Alex up and placed him on the couch, placing the blankets around him before going over to the tv.   
“Do you want to watch something?” he asked.   
“I just want you,” Alex replied, holding out his arms.   
Jack beamed and slipped into Alex’s arms, pulling him tight to his chest. Alex smiled and rested his head against Jack’s warm body, his shivers already lessening.   
“I can’t believe we’re engaged!” Alex exclaimed.   
“We’re going to get married! I’m so happy,” Jack beamed.   
“Me too, I love you Jack to Pluto and back.”  
“I love you too Alex, I’m just glad that at the end of the day I get to come back and cuddle with you, because after all it’s in sickness and in health.”  
Alex kissed Jack, normally he wouldn’t let Jack anywhere near kissing him till he was over whatever bug he’d picked up but they’d just got to engaged so fuck it! When Jack finally pulled away from what was amazing, sweet kiss he just stared into Alex’s eyes, still slightly red from illness but looking brighter than they had done hours ago. He loved Alex, really, really loved him and couldn’t wait to be able to call him his husband, till death do them part.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> How's it going?  
> I hadn't written some cute Jalex in awhile so I came up with this one! I've got a whole list waiting to be written up soon which will probably all be Jalex, if you have any other ship you'd like to see just drop me a comment!  
> As always thanks for reading :)


End file.
